


Unecpected

by QueenEmpath



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Human Nagini, Jealous Bellatrix, Nagini have feelings for Voldemort, Possessive Voldemort, Untimely transformation, Voldemort have feelings for Nagini, magical transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 18:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13417344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenEmpath/pseuds/QueenEmpath
Summary: When an untimely occurrence takes place, how will Voldemort and his Death Eaters will deal with it





	Unecpected

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my new fic

  
It was a stormy night when Voldemort called a meeting with his Death Eaters. His useless servants had been unable to find Potter's hide out, and he was fuming with anger. He was about to curse one of his followers when suddenly his eyes widened, and his body started to tremble. Nagini, something was wrong with Nagini! He could feel it through their bond. He abruptly got up, ignoring his followers' confusion and hurriedly headed to the dungeons

The door flew open with a bang as Voldemort looked about. But, instead of finding his precious snake, he saw a naked woman lying on the floor. with dark skin, and messy black hair. she attempted to rise on wobbly legs, only to fall back to the floor. She lay there, staring at Voldemort with an expression he couldn't understand, not that he cared. There was only one thing occupying his mind in that moment.

He pointed his wand at her and demanded, "Where's Nagini?"

Despite Voldemort's anger, and to his surprise, the woman began to crawl toward him.

"It is me, Tom, Nagini," she said softly, seemingly shocked by her own words. Voldemort's blood boiled at the mention of his beloved snake... but there was only one person in this world who was allowed to address him with that name. Before Voldemort could say anything, Severus and Lucius burst into the dungeons.

"My Lord, I-" Lucius started, but abruptly cut himself off as he noticed the woman, unable to help himself from eyeing her up. As soon as Voldemort realised what Lucius was doing, he hexed him in a burst of anger.

Severus gulped as Lucius dropped to the floor with a cry of pain, though he surprised Voldemort with his audacity as he dared to ask, "Who is this intruder?"

"I'm not an intruder, I'm Nagini!" the woman shouted at Severus. From his position on the floor, Lucius's jaw dropped, but Voldemort was unfazed. He had known the truth from the second she spoke.

"How is that even possible, and who in their right mind turn that s- Nagini into a woman?" Severus asked, more to himself than someone else, though Voldemort noted his catch on Nagini's name.

"Severus, turn her back," he commanded.

"But how do we know if she's telling the truth?" Lucius asked, dusting off his robes as he stood, and eyed the woman suspiciously.

"Crucio!" Voldemort shouted immediately, furious that his minion would question Nagini. Within moments, Lucius was on floor, crying in agony. Satisfied, Voldemort turned back to his potions' master.

Immediately Severus cast an assortment of spells, but nothing happened. He turned to face Voldemort and cleared his throat.

"My Lord, it seems that I cannot find the cause of this transfiguration . I will need to do some research." With that Severus quickly left the room, most likely to avoid Voldemort's growing wrath. Lucius was also attempting to leave, but Voldemort had one last order for him, as he realised that the blond could still be of use.

"Bring me some of your wife's clothes, Lucius. Now."

* * *

 

Peter Pettigrew was heading for his master's study when he heard two voices shouting. Curious, he crept up to the door to listen.

"I'm not wearing these!" He heard a woman shout.

"Do not argue! You are not roaming around like this!"

It was the Dark Lord! Pettigrew thought in surprise, pressing his ear closer to the wood.

"I used to roam around without clothes."

Pettigrew's eyes widened. He hadn't seen any naked women recently, but maybe he just wasn't being attentive enough.

"You were a snake then Nagini," Pettigrew had never heard his master sound so frustrated... so human.

"Well, I'm not wearing them and you can't make me, Tom," Nagini hissed in reply.

Why does she call the Dark Lord Tom? Pettigrew wondered, feeling more and more confused by the minute.

"Do not address me with that name," Voldemort warned in his softest, most fearsome voice, but it didn't deter Nagini.

Pettigrew couldn't help but look through the keyhole. Maybe watching the scene would make it less confusing.

"So, I can't call you Tom. What should I call then huh, Volde-" Before she could complete her sentence, there was a ringing slap! Pettigrew winced in sympathy as Nagini looked at the Dark Lord with widened eyes. She never had to experience their master's cruelty before. He watched as Voldemort took her chin in a painful grip.

"Just because you turned into a human doesn't mean you should forget your place," he said icyly.

Pettigrew realised that the longer he stood there, the greater his chance of getting caught. It was time to get on with his job. He peered through the door, letting it creak open to let the occupants know he was there.

"M-my Lord, Snape said he has very important news for you," he informed them fearfully. Would the Dark Lord be angry with him for interrupting?

But without saying a word, Voldemort left.

* * *

 

"Start speaking Severus or I will skin you alive," Voldemort said coldly, his long, thin fingers playing with the cool wood of his wand.

Severus immediately cleared his throat and spoke, his voice clear and even.

"My Lord, as per some legends, when snakes reach a certain age they gain the ability to shapeshift at will. In Nagini's case, I think this occurrence took place early. Since her change was untimely, she is unable to access all of her powers and is therefore stuck in this human form," he explained. The rest of the Death Eaters had gathered close to listen in, and they wore matching looks of amazement. All except Voldemort, of course, who wore an impassive look that could rival a statue's.

"How long do you believe it will take to access her new powers?" he asked simply.

As if he had been expecting this Severus pulled out an apple and asked Nagini to take a bite. Voldemort glared at Severus, but inclined his head, indicating that she should do so. Nagini took a bite then spat the apple back out, gagging at the sweetness. Evidently she still wasn't used to the taste of 'human' food yet. Unperturbed, Severus poured a teaspoon of a transparent potion on the apple and waited for a few seconds. The Death Eaters held their collective breath as very small green spots started to appear on the fruit.

"As I suspected, these small dots are signs of poison. Luckily for us, it's very small and faint. This poison won't kill anyone or harm them. Nagini will eventually gain her powers but it could take months or years, maybe," Severus explained, returning to his place in the circle.

There was a moment of silence, before the Death Eaters all started talking at once.

"You mean she's completely useless?" one of the Death Eaters asked, his voice rising above the rest. Nagini narrowed her eyes at him. If she had still been a snake, Voldemort would have let her eat him for his insubordination.

"Quiet!" Voldemort ordered, and everyone flinched.

* * *

 

Nagini hated being a human. She had never liked changes, and this was no exception. Before, her life had been easy; she had to only eat, sleep, and occasionally attack people, but now, nothing was the same. The lowly, good for nothing Death Eaters who were once scared of her, were now laughing in her face. If she had been in her original form, she would have eaten them all. Even Tom didn't seem to care about her anymore. He used to share everything with her; his ambition, strategies, thoughts, but now she didn't even have the right to call him Tom.

On top of all of this she was starting to develop strange feelings. She'd always had a sense of melancholy about her, and she hadn't even known why. All she knew was that she wanted to prove her worth, and she wanted to be noticed by Tom, but she didn't understand why she hated it when he appreciated that Bellatrix instead of her.

One night, Nagini found Severus alone in Tom's library. She approached him and grabbed him by his collar, holding it in her fist tightly.

"Teach me magic!" she bitterly commanded, but Snape remained unfazed.

"Get your hands off me" Severus warned, only speaking when Nagini agreed to let him go.

"Magic can't be taught to anyone. When a magic child is born, they're born with the magical blood from the family. Since you were a snake, you don't have any magical blood," Severus said cruelly, glaring at her.

"Y-you mean I-I'm a?"

"Muggle, yes, you're a muggle Nagini," Severus taunted and left, leaving Nagini to fume in silence.

* * *

 

"You're not taking part in this raid and that's my order," Tom told Nagini, who was growled with anger. All the Death Eaters were going to attack the Ministry, but she was not allowed to go. Though she no longer had her poison, she knew how to defend herself. She had even learned Muggle combat.

"You did right, my lord. If we took her, she would be nothing but a burden to us," Bellatrix said snidely, as the other Death Eaters nodded. Nagini wanted nothing more than to strangle that bitch. If she was still a snake, she could have.

Sirius Black was dead, and Bellatrix murdered him, but Nagini didn't care. She stood in the shadows and glared hatefully at Bellatrix who was talking to Tom, and fumed.

It was raining that night. As Nagini looked out of the window, she realised that it wasn't only the sky that was clouded, but also her emotions. Something wasn't right. She could feel it. There was a prickling sensation on the back of her neck, as though something or someone was behind her. Abruptly turning around, she saw Bellatrix standing there, smiling like a maniac.

"What do you want?" Nagini asked sullenly.

"You," Bellatrix said, and started to throw curses at Nagini.

With reflexes inherited from her former snake form, Nagini managed to dodge each

one as she ran away. Just as she thought she would escape, a hex hit her and she cried out in pain. Quickly, she ran to the corridor and hid behind one of the pillars as Bellatrix searched for her.

"Come out snakey, snakey. I won't hurt you," Bellatrix said in a sing song voice, which was immediately betrayed by a cackle.

Nagini had had enough.

She pulled out a dagger she had bought in Knockturn Alley and with a loud scream, she lunged at Bellatrix, trying to stab her.

"You bitch!" Bellatrix shrieked, throwing Nigini aside and pointing her wand at the other woman.

"Crucio!" Nagini screamed with agony as Bellatrix cursed her again. "I won't let you come between us, snakey. Avada K-"

Before Bellatrix could complete the curse an unseen force threw her aside. The wild-haired witch looked up to see a livid looking Tom standing above her, hatred etched across his traits. Immediately, he moved to Nagini's side.

Nagini opened her eyes and came face to face with Tom. His eyes weren't cold or hateful, but worried. He did still care for her.

"T-Tom," Nagini croaked. A sense of relief overcame her.

"Don't worry, I'll punish her later," Tom assured Nagini, glaring at Bellatrix. The witch gulped.

"You came for me? How-" Before Nagini could complete her sentence, Tom interrupted.

"I could feel it through our bond."

"Y-you helped me despite me being useless?" Nagini asked in confusion. He had avoided her for so long, told her she was worthless, and yet still came for her when she needed him.

"You can't start a new chapter of your life if you keep re-reading the last one," Tom said, much to Nagini's shock. She never knew he was capable of saying something so philosophical, and… nice.

"Huh," was all she could say. Maybe change wasn't so bad after all.

"I need you Nagini, and I always will".

With that Tom scooped her in his arms and carried her away from Bellatrix. Outside, she could see that the rain was still falling, and Nagini smiled, leaning her head against Tom's chest, safe in his hold.

 


End file.
